1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, lightweight, detachable canopy for use on a vehicle such as a boat, tractor, or the like which automatically moves from an upright to a collapsed position upon being struck by an object as when the boat or tractor encounters an overhanging tree branch. This invention also relates to a canopy which can be detached from a vehicle and arranged in a compact portable configuration with a handle for ease in carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of canopies are available for open-topped vehicles such as boats and tractors which are used to prevent exposure of the vehicle occupant to rain or sun. This is particularly important when vehicle occupants are exposed to the elements for substantial lengths of time or when shelter is not nearby.
Known prior art canopies provide various means for attaching a canopy to a vehicle. None of these known canopies, however, provide for automatic collapse of the canopy to prevent damage to itself, the vehicle, or the occupants in the event the canopy is struck by an object. This deficiency is particularly apparent when used on a canoe, for example. Canoists often travel waterways exposed to overhanging tree limbs. Sometimes, canoists cannot avoid passing under tree limbs when a particularly narrow waterway is traveled. In such circumstances, the canopy is subject to being struck by one of these overhanging limbs as the canoe passes underneath. If such an accident occurs, the canopy and the canoe can be damaged and the occupants can be injured, for example, if the canoe is overturned when striking the tree limb.
Additionally, known prior art canopies are not particularly adapted for rapid convenient attachment and detachment of the canopy from the vehicle nor are they particularly adapted for forming their own self contained configuration for easy portability.